


Skyward

by Kayzo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayzo/pseuds/Kayzo
Summary: After everything, Castiel still looks up.
Kudos: 1





	Skyward

Cas looks towards heaven, to where his brothers tried to start the apocalypse to where they’re currently plotting his death. All of this, betrayal of so many kinds and yet he still looks skyward for guidence. Still looks towards the father that left him and refuses to be found.

Dean can relate, when those sad eyes turned on him. His father left him and wouldn’t let his boys find him. But Dean always knows his father loved him. There was never any question of that. His father loved him and still does, wherever his soul is.

Cas doesn’t have that. He has brothers, but none like Sam. He has a Father, but not like John. And he has heaven, but it’s nothing like the Impala. Dean has his car, his brother, Bobby, and the knowledge that what he’s doing is _right_.

Cas has a war. Cas has freewill. Cas has an army. Cas has consequences.

Cas still looks towards heaven for guidance. Cas gets none

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is adored :)


End file.
